Smol Thunderbirds
by ak47stylegirl
Summary: a series of one-shots of when the boys were young.
1. Fancy Party

Why dad made him come to these business parties, he never knows why. Dad probably says it teach him something, but all he learned so far were that these parties were boring.

Virgil was watching Gordon and Alan, who were too young to join the party but because grandma was sick with the flu and unable to look after them, they had to come with them to the party.

He spotted John standing near the wall as far away from the crowd as possible.

"Hey," he said, leaning on the wall next to John. "What you're doing all the way over here, the party over there" he grinned, nudging John with his elbow.

John rolls his eyes at him. "you know perfectly well why I'm over here, Scott. The question is more why are you over here" John said, a sly look on his face.

"hmmm, let me think… my brother is more exciting to talk to than all those people put together… no that can't of been it" he said shaking his head, grinning.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Miss Myers try to pinch your cheeks again?" John asked.

His cheeks flush red.

"Ugh, you would think she thinks I'm 5" which he wasn't he was 15 thank you very much.

"Well-"

"Scott! John!" Yelled Virgil as he pushed his way through the crowds.

He was instantly on high alert, He shared a look with John, their thoughts the same, something was wrong.

"Virgil! What is it?" He said grabbing his eleventh-year-old brother by the shoulders.

"Where Alan and Gordon?" John asked, looking around.

Shit, where were Alan and Gordon?! Why was Virgil looking so panicked?

"Alan..fell…hurt" Virgil Said, still out of breath for running.

What! Alan's hurt!?

"Okay, Virgil where is Alan?" he said.

"In the back room, I left Gordon with him so that I could find help" Virgil Said, his eyes wide.

"Okay this what we're going to do, Virgil you take me to Alan and John you get dad, Okay?" He said.

Virgil and John nodded.

"Okay, Virgil what happened exactly?" He asked as he hurried after Virgil.

"Alan and Gordon were playing around; you know how they play. when Alan tripped and started screaming," Virgil said. "I-i didn't know what to do, so I went to find you or dad," Virgil said a bit teary eyed.

"it very good you did, Virg," he said, opening the door to the back room. he spotted Alan and Gordon straight away.

"alan" he gasped as he hurried over.

Alan was crying his eyes out, clinging to Gordon, who looked so overwhelmed.

He dropped to his knees in front of them.

"Allie! kiddo what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes scanning Alan for injuries.

As soon as Alan realised he was there, he had a crying five-year-old in his arms.

"woah! shhh, shhh it's okay it's okay, I'm here, I'm here," he said rubbing alan's back.

"S-Scotty, he just fell and then he-he just started,to-to," Gordon said wide-eyed, his bottom lip trembling.

"Virgil," he said because couldn't find out what was wrong with Alan if Gordon started crying as well. he could only handle so much on his own.

"Hey, Gordy, let go over here, you can play on my phone. Scott got this handled" Virgil Said leading Gordon a little bit away from him and Alan.

'thank you' he mouthed to Virgil.

Now he could focus on the child in his lap, who was still crying his eyes out.

"Hey, Hey baby, please can you tell me where it hurts, " he asked as gently as he could.

"my, my . iT huRTS" Alan sobbed into his shoulder.

His arm?…

"Allie, I need to have a look okay? Will you let me have a look?" He asked.

Alan nodded, pulling away a bit, tears still running down Alan's face.

He gently held Alan's arm, looking at it.

It looked swollen, could he had broken it? From tripping? Well, this was alan.

"Allie, Baby, can you move your fingers for me?" He asked.

Alan's fingers only moved a tiny bit. Okay, it's probably fractured or broken, he doesn't know. He hasn't gotten to that part of his first aid training yet.

"Scotty it really really hurts!" Alan Said, his face red from crying.

"I know, baby, I know," he said stroking the back of Alan's head.

"Scott!" Dad yelled as he made his way over with John hurrying behind.

"Dad! I think Alan broke his arm or fractured it" he said standing up with Alan in his arms. "I think he needs a hospital."

"Okay, let me have a look" Dad Said.

* * *

Alan was asleep on his lap; red cast on Alan's arm was standing out in the moonlight. He looks so cute when he asleep, he thought, looking down at alan.

"only one of you boys would brack your arm at a gala," dad said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey, we can't help it, it the Tracy genes," he said cheeky grin on his face.

dad chuckled."Tracy genes huh?"

"Yeah, because no way is it mum's genes." he joked.

"yeah, probably." dad said, his voice losing the lightness it had.

He probably shouldn't of mention mum. It was still a sore spot for dad, even though its been years since they lost her. He misses her sure, but it wasn't painful to talk about her for him, but for dad it still was.

"it's late Scott, put alan to bed, then go to sleep your self young man" dad said standing up.

"Okay, dad," he said standing up.

just as he was about to leave the room dad spoke "Scott."

"Yes?"

"you did good tonight" dad smiled.

a warm feeling filled him.

"Thanks, dad."


	2. Scott's Mini Me

It was quiet; he thought looking up from his math homework. Why was it quiet? The house never quiet unless…

he felt a chill run down his spine. No, he just being paranoid….wasn't he?

Dad had left him in charge of his brothers while he was away on a business trip,so it was his job to look after his brothers,keep them safe.

"Hey, Virg?" he asked Virgil who was sitting on one of the couches, sketching.

"yeah?" Virgil asked not looking up for his sketchbook.

"Have you seen Gordon or Alan by any change?"

"Gordon? Alan? um not recently." Virgil said looking up from his sketchbook. "why?"

"don't worry virg, I am probably just being paranoid," he said.

"well, we could ask John if he has seen them, I think he was down at the pool last I sew him," Virgil said, standing up.

Well okay…

* * *

well at least we know where Gordon is, he thought looking at a soaking wet john.

"woah, what happen to you?" Virgil asked.

"what do you think?" John said pushing a bit of wet hair out of his eyes.

"well, that answers half of our question," he mused. "now where the other half-"

***CRASH***

and that's the other half!

"what was that?!" he asked.

shit, I knew something was up!

"it came from upstairs!" Virgil said, "I think?"

He was already halfway up there before Virgil could finish, with John and Virgil hurrying behind him.

If Gordon down in the pool that only leaves Alan, shit I hope he's not hurt.

"John, you check Alan's room and your's, I'll check mine and dad's," he said stopping at the top of the stairs. "Virg, you check your's and Gordon's."

* * *

"he not in his room," John said, "or mine."

"he wasn't in dad's room or mine too" he really was hoping one of the other had found something. "Virgil?"

"same thing."

Okay, he was getting seriously worried now, he thought as he started pacing. It has been a while since that crash, what if Allie hurt or…

"you sure Gordon's down in the pool?" he asked, his worry getting the getting the better of him.

"yeah, but I'll go check anyway," John said, before heading down to the pool.

"where else haven't we looked?" he asked Virgil.

"well, there kayo's room but that not somewhere he would go-wait the bathroom! we haven't looked in the bathroom!"

Oh, why didn't they check there first! He thought as he hurried to the closest bathroom. The door was closed.

He could hear noises coming from inside.

"Allie? are you in there?" he asked knocking. Everything went quiet. Yep, he's in there.

"Allie, is everything okay in there?" he asked, "what was that crash? are you hurt?"

"n-nothing, i-i'm fine" squeaked alan.

Yeah, sorry little brother but I don't believe that.

"Alan, I'm coming in," he said opening the door.

What the… I was not expecting this.

The bathroom was a mess, brown hair dye boxes all over the place with Alan standing in the middle of them…. with badly dyed brown hair.

"woah," Virgil said behind him, snapping him out of his shock.

"Alan Tracy!" he crossed his arms "what are you doing?!"

"i…i-Scotty I just want to look like you and-and" alan looked dangerously close to tears now.

Shit, I should not have yelled.

he sighed, stepping over the boxes, crouching down in front of alan.

"Allie, look at me," he said, wiping away some tears that had started to fall down Alan's face. " I'm not mad at you, you just really worried us, kiddo" he explained gently. Worried me.

"I'm*hic* sorry, I just-"

"Shhh, I know. I know you want to look like me and I'm flattered, I really am," he said, pulling alan into a hug.

I really don't know why you want to have brown hair when you have that beautiful blond hair of yours but your six so…

"but you should not have tried to do it by your self; you could have gotten seriously hurt." and I would have never forgiven myself if that had happened. "a bathroom is not playground Allie."

"I'm sorry," Alan mumbled into his shoulder.

"it's okay," he said, "now, do you want to tell me what that crash was?"

"i… I knocked over that bottle and it fell" Alan said, nodded to a broken glass bottle on the floor.

"you didn't cut your self did you?!" he asked, scanning alan for injuries.

alan shook his head.

"Okay, you stay here with Virgil while I go get a dustpan to clean this up, okay?"

* * *

"uh Virg what are you doing?" he asked standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

alan was sitting on the counter while Virgil put more of that hair dye in his hair.

"what!?, it's was a crime against art to just leave it how it was!" Virgil exclaimed "plus it makes your mini-me happy" Virgil grinned.

Mini-me?… okay Allie was starting to look sort of like a mini-me.

"Scotty do you think I look like you yet?!" Alan asked, bouncing up and down.

and yeah that smile is priceless.

"Hey, stop moving, or do you want this in your eye?" Virgil asked.

"no"

"then don't move."

he chuckled "we will just have to wait and see once Virgil is done, won't we, kiddo?"


	3. camping trip

"Daddy! Daddy! Come on" Scott Said jumping up and down.

"I'm coming son" he called over to his oldest who was waiting near the car. "You sure you'll be okay while we are gone?" He asked his wife.

"I'm pregnant Jeff, not helpless" Lucille Tracy Said, putting her hands on her hip. "Anyway, you promised the boys you take them camping."

"I know, you're sure you-"

"Jeff stops being a smother hen and gets in that car before Scott thinks of dragging you there," Lucille Said grinning.

"Okay, okay I can take a hint," he said, laughing. "Love you," he said, kissing his wife on the lips.

Lucille laughed "love you too, now go!"

* * *

"So you boys excited?" He asked.

"Yes!" Scott shouted.

Wow, that boy is loud…

"John?" He asked his three-year-old son, who was looking out the car window.

"Will we see stars?" John asked, looking up at him.

He chuckled, that boy and his stars, I don't blame him stars are awesome.

"Yes, we be able to see heaps of stars where we are going," he said grinning. he made sure of that.

"where are we going exactly, daddy?" Scott asked.

"that a surprise Scott you just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Daddy, I'm hungry," John said.

"I am too" Scott added.

he looked at the car's clock; it was 12 pm, lunchtime.

"Okay, boys. I need to get some petrol soon so we can get something to eat then, okay?"

he got two nodded in return.

* * *

After lunch, they were back on the road. John had fallen asleep; it was a long drive for a three-year-old.

"daddy?"

"hmmm, yes Scott?" he asked, looking at Scott though his Rear-view mirror.

"how much further until we get there?" Scott asked, looking at him.

"not long now."

* * *

"there's a lake! there a lake!" Scott said, pointing at it as they drove past." look, Johnny, there's a lake!"

"are fish in there?" John asked Scott." like in bedtime book?"

"maybe! is there fish in there, daddy?" Scott asked.

"yes, I would think there would be fish in there," he answered.

he turned the car into Entrance of the campsite.

* * *

"Daddy, why you are putting our food in that box?"

"well, we don't want bears getting it, now do we john?" he said, closing the bear box and locking it. or have bears come near his sons.

"oh…. why would bears want it?"

three-year-olds and their love of whys, he thought chuckling.

"because we have yummy food, Johnny!" Scott said wrapping his small arms around John. "any bear would want that! isn't that right daddy?"

he chuckled at john's startled expression at Scott's sudden entrance.

"yes, that right son," he said smiling at his boys.

* * *

"Daddy, can I help with the tent?" Scott asked, following behind him.

"maybe another time Scotty," he said ruffling Scott's hair. "but if you want to help, I got a very important job for you."

"what is it?!" Scott asked, grinning.

"Well, I won 't to be able to keep an eye on your brother while making the tent, so I'll need you to keep an eye on him, can you do this important job for me?"

he was, of course, going to keep one eye on them as he makes the tent, but It gives Scott something to do.

"Okay, daddy! he won't leave my sight!" Scott said, with the most serious voice a five-year-old could make.

"I'm sure he won't Scott," he said, chuckling.

* * *

Why was it that even by 2041, there still wasn't an easy tent to put up? He thought as he finally got the tent up. Seriously there has to be a better way of doing this, hmmm that be a fun project to figure out.

He looked over at his sons, who were…drawing, he realised as he came closer.

Scott must have found the crayons and paper that lucy had packed.

"what are you munchkins doing?" he asked.

"stars!" John said holding his paper up. It was more a mess of blue, purple and yellow lines but if you ignore that it sort of looks like stars.

"Daddy, look at mine!" Scott said, it was a big blue plane, or he thinks it a plane.." it a plane!"

"they both look great, boys," he said ruffling their hair. "are you going to show your mother them when we get home? I'm sure she love them."

"Yeah!" Scott nodded rapidly.

"now, who wants to help me collect some firewood?"

he got two excited 'yes' in return.

* * *

"now, you stack the sticks like this, boys," he said as he shows them how to make a campfire.

"are we lighting it now?" Scott asked.

John yawned, rubbing his eye with his fist.

Hmm, I think its times for John to go down for another nap.

"not right now Scott, we'll wait until a little bit later," he said, it was only 3 in the afternoon after all.

"oh…*yawn*why?" Scott asked.

Hmm, make that Scott as well.

"because it is not late enough Scott, it burns out before long if we put it on now," he said picking john up, who was very fastly falling asleep. "come on, its time for your nap," he said, entering the tent.

"what?! I don't need*yawn* a nap," Scott said, following him.

Well, your yawning says otherwise son, he thought as he set John down on one of the sleeping bags.

"come on, Scotty lay down" he patted a spot next to john.

"I'm not sleepy," Scott said crossing his arms, pouting.

He sighed, "Scott, come here." he said more sternly. "now."

Scott crawled over, pouting still. "I want to help*yawn* you, not nap."

"you can help me around camp after you have your nap, now close your eyes," he said, stroking Scott's soft brown hair.

"you *yawn*promise?" Scott said, as sleep slowly took him.

"I promise, now shh, go to sleep Scotty."

* * *

She smiles looking at the photo that Jeff had sent her.

Both of her little boys curled up asleep, hugging each other.

jeff sent a text with it saying **'ain't they just adorable?'**

the baby kicked. "yes, those are your big brothers," she said rubbing her pregnant belly. "cute little things ain't they?"

**'baby thinks so too' **she texted back to Jeff.** 'she/he kicked.'**

**'how is the baby? is everything okay at home?'**

"your father is a real worrier, now isn't he?" she said to her unborn child, grinning.

**'i'm fine Jeff, don't worry about me, just have a fun time with John and Scott, and that's an order from your wife :)'**

**'haha, OK boss ;)'**

**'****and remember not to let them sleep too long now, or you'll never get them to sleep tonight.' ** she adds as an afterthought.

* * *

The boys had woken up from their nap a little while ago.

"Daddy, can we light the fire now?" Scott asked. He looked down at his watch, 4:30 pm. Yeah that probably a good idea, it will get dark soon.

"Okay, Scott but I'll need you to stand back with your brother over there while I do this, Okay?" He said firmly.

"Okay,daddy"

* * *

"It's warm," John said standing near the fire, Scott standing near him.

"boys don't stand that close to the fire," he warned, his arms filled with firewood.

"why it's warm, Daddy?" john asked reaching out to touch the fire.

his eyes widen, dropping the firewood."John don't-"

"John, we don't touch it," Scott said grabbing John's hand and pulling it away from the fire." it's hurt like touching one of mum's light bulbs."

he breathes a sigh of relief, oh he be grey before baby number three was even born at this rate.

"boys! Back away from that fire, I won't ask again," he said crossing his arms.

* * *

He was cooking their dinner over the fire when John yelled.

"stars! look stars!" John said, jumping up and down.

he chuckled "you be able to see even more after the sun fully sets."

"really?! like what you see when you in space?"

"well, probably not that much without a telescope," he explained.

"Oh," John said, looking downcast.

"don't worry, kiddo. I packed my telescope, so you not going to miss out on anything" he said smiling at John, who was beaming by the time he finishes talking.

"thank you, daddy!" John said hugging him.

* * *

"ow!" Scott yelped.

"are you okay Scott?" he asked, concerned.

"mosquitos bit me," Scott said looking at his arm.

oh, yeah It does seems like the time mosquitos are coming out, he thought.

"John, Scott come here," he said, walking over to the car and picking up the mosquitos repellent. "stand still," he said as spraying mosquito repellent on Scott's arms and legs. "okay rub that in Scott."

He did the same for John and himself.

"that should keep them away."

* * *

They ate dinner and after he tried teaching the boys how to make smores. Scott was watching him with an almost hawk-like stare, trying to copy him exactly.

John, on the other hand, was more focused on the sky then his marshmallow that was getting a bit charred now.

But they both like eating the smores, if the chocolate all over there faces were any indication.

"Okay, I think that's enough sweets for one day," he said, picking up the smores ingredients and standing up

"awww" both his boys said.

"can't we have one more, daddy?" Scott asked.

"no, Scott, you had enough," he said as he put the food back in the bear box.

"now, come on. let get you two cleaned up."

* * *

after a brief visit to the bathroom, he had two clean faced little boys snuggle into his side.

"daddy?"

"yes, John?" he asked.

"can you tell us some stories from about space?"

"Yeah, daddy, can you?" Scott asked as well.

Both of his boys were giving him their best puppy eyes look.

"Okay, have I ever told you of the time…."

* * *

"and then captain Tayler and i-" he stopped as he realises that both his sons had fallen asleep.

Why couldn't they have fallen asleep this easily this afternoon? But he didn't really care right now. He thought as he picked both of them up.

With a few difficulties, Scott wasn't as small as he uses to be.

He tucked them into their sleeping bags and put out the fire.

Not a bad first day to this camping trip, a pretty good one actually, he thought smiling as he fell asleep himself, watching his boys sleep.


End file.
